A New World to Change for the Better
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: The courier arrives in Halkeginia to become a nobles familiar/slave, just after he fought for the freedom of both the NCR and the Mojave by bringing down Caesar's Legion. Simply put he isn't gonna stand down while he sees the "nobles" take away the peoples freedom. So what if they have magic and magic words, he's got one word that doesn't come from his own mouth. BANG!
1. ZeroCourierCourier-Zero

Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fallout

CHAPTER 1:Zero+Courier=Courier-Zero

Louise Valliere was the third child of the Valliere noble family, one of the most powerful noble families in all of Tristaine. All her life she was looked down on for her seeming ability to cause "powerful" yet nonlethal magical explosions, which were not considered magical in the first place. Her family had hired numerous magic tutors for her to be able to use magic. The huge amount of failures resulted in her developing an inferiority complex towards the other nobles, who unlike her could do spells that did not result in explosions and instead used the four colors of magic. Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. In order to be recognized as a noble Louise attended the Springtime Familiar Ritual.

Today was the day in which the Springtime Familiar Ritual would be done. The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, the definition of which is self-explanatory. It has been a tradition in this academy that all second year students that have made it this far are to try to summon and contract a familiar, a partner/slave that will serve and remain loyal to them till their last day. Familiars are also very big responsibilities considering that they are technically an extension of the mages who summoned them.

The actions of the familiar are the actions of the mage. That was the main idea behind the concept, something that someone thought up of so mages at least become responsible enough to take care of their own familiar. After all, they're still living beings. No one really knows anymore who exactly came up with the rule of second year students summoning their familiars during spring nor what they intended when they came up with it. It's been part of their tradition for so long, everyone just thought that it was important since it has worked so well so far.

There is also a more practical reason why familiar summonings are done and only done in the second year of a student's tenure in the academy. It makes sure that the students who participate in the ritual already have some degree of proficiency in magic to prevent any nasty accidents from happening before, during, and after the ritual.

Of course there would always be some exceptions to this...unluckily enough Louise was that exception.

"Miss Valliere? It is your turn. Please step forward." said Professor Colbert. The professor looked to be physically in his early fourties wearing simple glasses and some degree of baldness. He also had a seemingly permanently plastered good willed smile on his face that added to his already boisterous teaching aura, which hid his large amounts of guilt caused by his previous actions. He wore blue robes which covered most of his body while holding a leatherbound book on one hand and a magical wooden staff on the other. This appearance gave him the appearance of the kindly wizard fill with some degree of wisdom.

"Miss Valliere." said Colbert as he called out to her once more.

Miss Valliere or Louise Valliere was a young woman with long flowing pink hair, pink eyes and a underdeveloped body which made her look to be a twelve year old even when she was already sixteen. She wore the standard uniform for a female student of the academy, a white long sleeved shirt made of silk which was mostly covered by a black mantle that was held by a brooch with the symbol of a pentagram, black socks that reached up to her thighs and matching shoes. As in accordance to her underdeveloped body she had absolutely no chest to speak off and was a severe victim of A-Cup Angst. In her right hand was a black wooden wand, the preferred focus for her spells.

While Louise was preparing for the ritual the students started saying insults aimed at her.

"Try not to fail too horribly Zero."

"At very least don't become an even bigger loser!"

"Get clear everyone, they're letting the Zero cast!"

"Try not to kill the Professor Zero!"

She tried to ignore them. She had tried to convince her self that she had already succeeded the moment she entered the summoning circle.

"Good morning Miss Vallière, are you ready?" said Colbert with a bright encouraging smile.

"I studied the spell repeatedly as much as possible last night." said Louise.

"Then let us begin." said Colbert as he slowly took a step back to avoid getting caught in an explosion.

Louise then closed her eyes and concentrated. A spell was more than words, if it weren't then any literate commoner could have learned magic and long used it to overthrow their oppressors, it required the casters noble lineage and the ability to draw deeply upon the will power within themselves and shape it to the words in order to perform the spells purpose.

She then began the spell.

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

The spell resulted in an explosion...as always.

"I knew it she just caused another explosion she really is a zero." said Kirche in a very mocking tone.

"Hey look there's something in the smoke." said Montmorency.

Louise was praying in a rushed manner to the Founder to make it that whatever would come out of the smoke would be a beautiful and powerful familiar. Instead what she saw was a young man who looked to be only a bit older than Kirche, however he was covered in blood, sweat, dirt and scars his face looked quite handsome but not too handsome(not a bishounen). His hair was color black. He wore metal armor which covered his entire body except for his head, he held his helmet on his left hand and a large hammer on his right. By the looks of it he had succumbed from major exhaustion and was fresh from a war.

Louise then ran to Colbert and said "Professor Colbert please let me redo the summoning!" Her knees were trembling and her breath came in pants. The tension was not helping her in anyway.

"Miss Valliere!" said Colbert as he firmly held her hands in order to calm her down. "I'm sorry young miss but he is your familiar. Summoning is a sacred tradition created by the Founder to redo the ritual would be blasphemy."

"Then I have to?" said Louise in a not so happy manner as her smile turned into a small frown.

"I'm afraid so.", Colbert gave his student a sympathetic look. "Please don't look so down. If you think about it, this might be a good thing.", he encouraged the school pariah.

"Fine." said Louise as she moved towards to young man who would become her familiar.

The crowd of students then began insulting Louise even more. "A commoner." said Kirche as she laughed "She said that she would summon a familiar that would put my salamander to shame and all she summons is a dirty armored commoner!" another student said "She's gonna kiss a commoner HAHAHAHA! said another student

Even though she knew that the armored commoner could not hear her seeing as he was asleep, she still said something "You should be grateful, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner to get this from a noble." Louise then readied her wand and said "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," She said as the wand began to glow, "Pentagon that governs the five colors of magic…Give this person your blessing, and bind him as my familiar!" Louise called out before she removed the wand from his lips and gave him a quick kiss that just so happened to be her first. The courier's first was with some girl back in the NCR and he was drunk.

The Familiar Runes then branded themselves on the courier's left hand. The branding was so sudden and so painful that the courier screamed right before fainting again.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Where the hell am I?

Disclaimer:I do not own both Fallout and Familiar of Zero

Chapter 2:Where the hell am I!?

"Where the Hell am I?" thought the courier as he looked at his surroundings by the looks of it he still had his armor, even though it was already heavily damaged from the fight and he seemed to be inside somebody's room. "Okay lets see if the rest of my stuff are still with me." he then moved his left hand to reach. "SNAP!" the sound of a broken chain ringed, the courier then realized that his arms and legs were chained to the ground while he was resting on what appeared to be...heigh... "Okay now who the hell chains up a guy in power armor and thinks it could restrain him?" thought the courier and looked on his pipboy and found that **everything** was there. "Good. Everything's here nobody stole anything." said the courier as he looked around only to see a bed with someone in it. "MUNYAA" yawned Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere(God the french have long names). The courier turned to see a kid with long flowing pink hair and strange undergarments for sleeping.

"So your awake familiar." said Louise as she looked at the courier who had apparently broken the chains that she attached to him. "Anyway dress me." while taking of her undergarments in front of the courier who well ummm...panicked...

"Hey Kid! What the hell are you doing? I ain't a pedophile! Put your clothes back on! My eyes! My eyes are ruined! I'm going blind! Oh god not like this not like this I'm gonna be called a child molestor and my hard earned reputation will be ruined!" said the courier as he kept on screaming about how horrible things just became.

Louise may not have known the exact language he was speaking but she could tell that this commoner didn't understand any single word of Tristainian, at all. Louise then pointed her wand chanted for a silencing spell and pointed it at the courier.

BOOM!

The miniature explosion barely caused any damage to the armored courier who had received far more lethal explosions before coming from all manner of explosive weaponry. But it was enough to get the courier's attention. "What was that? Where was the grenade or was it a grenade at all oh you gotta be shitting me." as he looked at Louise's wand.

"Your speaking Tristainian now, huh..." as louise pouted "Anyway familiar don't you dare use such language in front of me." saying it a demanding almost assholish sort of way.

"Wait you can understand me now?" said the courier with a confused look on his face.

"Yes familiar now dress me." said Louise with no feeling that telling any man to do that was perverted and creepy.

"No." the courier deadpanned. "How dare you! Your a commoner I am a noble you should feel honored." with a serious narrow minded look on her face.

"I said no." the courier deadpanned. Again.

"I will punish you for your disobedience familiar!" suddenly Louise took out a horse riding crop and moved to hit the heavily armored familiar.

"Okay now this is just dumb." the courier simply grabbed the riding crop broke it in his hands and handed it back to a now scared Louise. "Alright we've got a lot to talk about kid." said the courier while doing a slasher smile that would make Freddy Kreuger look like Hello Kitty.

"Okay." said Louise who had finally allowed fear or rationality to settle in to her brain and momentarily push in the "noble" persona.

Five minutes of explanation

"Alright by the looks of it I defeated Lanius, fainted from sheer exhaustion then while I was sleeping I got whisked away to some alternate universe ruled by elitist snobs who are probably quite incompetent in terms of getting richer without threatening the "commoners" with their "magic" to force them to sell what ever they own for extremely low wages and work for wages just as low otherwise they'd be burned alive. Wow, this worlds fucked up and thats coming from a guy who's lived his entire life in a world where Everything Is Trying To Kill You among other things and after getting whisked away the girl who kidnapped me kissed me...I feel so guilty I am so not a pedophile not now not ever. Said kiss then somehow brands me as her "familiar" otherwise **slave**. This of course pisses me off because I fought Caesar's Legion because I **hated** slavery. This kid isn't much of a threat when you think about it after all a bullet to the head should solve things and maybe I'll look at the area more before I make any major moves." thought the courier while he was still looking at Louise.

"Okay kid so what do we do now?" said the courier in a deceptively cheerful voice.

After nearly a moment off semi-kindness from the courier Louise's "noble" persona shoved away fear and rationality back into their caves.

"Familiar! How dare you break my riding crop I'll get one later, so now change me." said Louise with absolutely no embarrassment.

"Kid your old enough to do it by yourself also I'm a guy and I don't want to turn myself into that kind of pervert." [100 Speech] said the courier

"Alright you win." said Louise as she conceded to putting her clothes on. By herself.

"Okay kid so what do we do now?" said the courier once more.

"We'll be going to the Alviss dining hall for breakfast." said Louise now clothed in her school uniform+cape

"Finally some grub." said the courier while remembering how most of the food he ate was from mutated animals and extremely old canned goods both of which somehow help him heal faster.

Later in Alviss Hall

"What the hell is this?" said the courier while looking at the rotten piece of bread which looked like it was burned to the extreme, shitted and pissed on and put into a boiler while looking at all the good freshly made 5 star hotel food all around him.

"That is what a familiar like you can only have. Now eat." said Louise with a serious look on her eyes.

"You know what screw this I'm outta here." said the courier as he simply got off and left while Louise was busy trying to tell him to get back and eat the rotten food on the plate on the floor.

1 hour later

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche, the blond haired moron remarks in a sing-song voice, as he twirls his rose.

Seriously, how did I end up in this mess? said the courier with a very bored and irritated look on his face

To be continued...


	3. Bullying the Courier

Disclaimer:I do not own both Familiar of Zero and the Fallout series

Chapter 3:Bullying the Courier

Courier POV

"Alright, lets see what happened that lead to me getting into a fight with a gay homoerotic yet somehow straight teenager who wears highly impractical in the terms of saving somebodies life clothing." thought the courier as he decided to do a brief flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Hello, wait your the commoner familiar Ms Valliere summoned yesterday." said a young maid, who the courier was just passing bye and looking very hungry, he had food but he was hoping to get some of that freshly made non-irradiated, non-mutated and not chuck full of who knows what kind of preservatives kind of food.

"Ya thats me." said the courier with little to no care on his face, concerning the fact that people know him as a young pedo-bait's familiar/slave.

"Well hello my name is Siesta." said the very young innocent maid, who shall not be called maid instead shall be called Siesta from now on.

"Hey do you know where my helmet and hammer went off to?" said the courier realizing that those two things weren't with him at the time.

"Oh those two things. Their with Professor Colbert. If your going to get them, please ask his permission before getting them back he's a noble after all." said Siesta right before she was called by a student to get him(the student) a cake. Seriously cake may not be good for breakfast.

"Man these guys must be really afraid of magic." said the courier after hearing the small amount of fear in Siesta's voice. He then wondered just how horrible life must be under these "nobles".

"Oh well I'll just head to this Colbert's place and get my hammer and helmet back. Tech like that isn't exactly replaceable after all." said the courier as he moved on to the left moving towards Professor Colbert's lab.

Along the way there were two students one named Katie and one named Guiche. The student named Guiche was wearing clothes which looked like they came from a homoerotic fantasy novel. The other student named Katie was cute, but the courier wasn't attracted to women anymore after seeing the power of weaponry he gave up on women and long settled for collecting almost anything.

Suddenly a young petite teenager with long and (as far as I know)physically impossible hairstyle appeared. This girl just so happened to be Guiche's actual girlfriend whom he just so happened to cheat on with numerous girls, well they were mostly non-erotic kisses luckily.

"Guiche!" Montmorency began; raising her voice "What's the meaning of this? What is this girl talking about?"

"I don't know! Montmorency I've never seen this girl in my life." Guiche said desperate to convince his actual girlfriend.

"I-I can't believe this!" Katie said sounding heart-broken, "I even went to the trouble of baking you the soufflé you wanted to try."

"Katie! This is just a mis-" said Guiche right before he was interrupted.

"Misunderstanding." Montmorency finished for him, "Guiche you jerk! How dare you date this girl behind my back." she yelled at him, drawing the other students around them. "And I can't believe you gave her one of my perfume bottles."

As everyone gather, he tried to get both girls to calm down so that he could explain; only the end up being slapped by Montmorency and Katie at the same time. Both slaps caused a large red hand shaped marks on his bishounen face. Desperate to get back his ego he looked around and saw the Zero's commoner familiar raising his wand he pointed at the familiar and said.

"You there, I demand that you apologize to these girls who you have caused to cry." said Guiche now appearing to have regained his previous playboy attitude with a miserable attempt at charisma.

The courier turned to the asswipe who just said those words and said, "Huh? Me? I was just passing by doing my own business. I had nothing to do with making those girls cry, you did."

"Since you refuse to apologize I challenge you commoner to a duel." said Guiche with confidence that he could kill or humiliate any commoner in his way.

Thinking upon the situation and choosing to take advantage of it. The courier said, "I accept on the following conditions if you are grievously harmed or killed your family cannot take any action of revenge against me, I will also be given the current amount of money within your person once I win. If I lose you can do whatever you want with me."[Speech 100]

The words that the commoner familiar said were like an innocent man signing his own death warrant even if he could go free the next day.

"It's a duel then, I will see you at Vestry Court better not be late commoner." said Guiche with a feeling of suicidal overconfidence. Word of advise never underestimate an enemy especially if he's wearing full body armor.

"Wait a minute dude sign it all here first." said the courier holding a paper and quill all of a sudden which somehow had everything about the duel in order, and being totally legal.

"Oh right." said Guiche to the students around Guiche there was no worry, but in the courier's eyes Guiche just signed his own death warrant.

Later at Vestry Court

"FAMILIAR! I demand you stop this foolish duel at once and surrender to Guiche!" said a very tsundere Louise, who was concerned by the fact that she would be losing her familiar in a very bloody manner.

"Miss Valliere is right, please just apologize. A commoner can never defeat a noble." said Siesta who had heard about what happened and came over.

"Don't interfere **kid**." said the courier in a tone meant to terrify Louise which had some actual effect. "Siesta, everything'll be alright just watch what a guy with no magic, a lot of combat experience and really powerful non-magical weapons can do against a pampered brat with an extremely narrow world view, no real combat experience and magic." said the courier in an effort to calm Siesta which by the looks of her near crying face didn't work

Headmaster Osmond's room

"Osmond! Osmond! There's a duel in the courtyard!" said colbert as he ran into the perverted principal's room.

"Really now Jean, nobles can't duel within schoolgrounds that is one of the rules of the academy." said Osmond in a calm manner.

"Well there is, its between the commoner Louise summoned and a student by the name of Guiche de Gramont." said Colbert.

"Well that commoner was the first commoner summoned by a student in the academy's history lets see what he can do after all magic doesn't usually summon humans." said Osmond while puffing his pipe.

"Well thats the thing Osmond, right when Miss Valliere branded the sleeping commoner as her familiar I saw some strange runes being branded which glowed through his armor. I remember them clearly and found them in the books." said Colbert with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"So what did you find Jean?" said Osmond

"I found that the familiar she summoned is the Legendary familiar of the Founder, the left hand of God, the Gandalfr capable of using any weapon with great skill as if it were a veteran of near-infinite battles." said Colbert.

"By the Founder Jean this could be the discovery of the century if he is a Gandalfr then that means Miss Valliere is a void mage this could shake the continent down to its very core.(Actually I'm writing the plot its the Gandalfr that'll shake the continent down to its very core)" said Osmond, "Did you find anything else Jean?"

"Well I looked at the helmet and the hammer clearly a mage of great talent had created them both. Their abilities are astounding I would continue studying them as soon as(if) the familiar says I can." said Colbert with a smile and the excitement similar to a child's desire for a new toy.(How does a commoner smith make a helmet of that shape? Also Colbert tried to use the hammer before it fell of his hands because it was too heavy but it did cause a small crater to appear, therefore he concluded both of them were made by magic, probably the armor too)

"So Jean lets see if he really is a Gandalfr this duel should give us all the information we need." said Osmond as he walked to his window alongside Colbert to observe the duel that was about to commence.

PRESENT

"I see that you are not as cowardly as I thought!" Guiche taunted as the courier stepped out from the crowd gathered.

"Please Guiche stop this madness at once, don't fight/kill/maim my familiar." said Louise while bowing before Guiche(she ran towards him first then bowed)

"Oh the arrogant Zero finally got some humility, enough to bow before a real mage like me." said Guiche with an ugly sneer which distorted his bishounen appearance. "So bow even lower and I might just spare your familiar."

Louise reluctantly started bowing even lower until...the courier kicked Louise in the stomach!(it was a light kick only enough to move her away)

"Didn't I tell you kid to not get in my way, honestly..." said the courier before looking at Guiche and saying "Hey camp asshole are we gonna do this or what?"

"Such arrogance." said Guiche with an even more distorted bishounen face. "I am Guiche the Bronze, commoner I will remind you why nobles such as myself rule over your kind!" Guiche then summoned a Valkryie with his rose wand.

The Valkryie was at most in the courier's opinion just a walking hollow armor that looked like it was made more for appearances sake instead of fighting.

"Now commoner do you see the difference between nobles such as myself and commoners like you?" said Guiche in a very arrogant, overconfident, jerkass manner which basically said KILL ME!

"Excuse me can we just get this over with already. You've spent over...5 minutes bluffing and you haven't done actually anything intimidating." said the courier right before getting taking out his Ripper and 12.7mm SMG.

"Fine then commoner. Valkryie **kill** him now!" said Guiche in a very serious manner, the crowd didn't seem to care that a commoner was gonna get killed right before their very eyes, one thing is for sure the crowd **wanted** blood, but when it does come it won't be from who they'd expect and they won't want it.

The Valkryie levitated and rushed towards the courier ready to beat him to death with its own fists. However muggles just do it better.

(Ripper sound)

The sound coming from the ripper was like nothing the crowd had ever seen before. The sight of the once 'mighty'(because its magic) valkryie being cut into two was something they never expected to happen.

"How how did you do that!?" said Guiche with a Villainous Breakdown face

"Is that all?" said the courier, those three words drove Guiche over the end.

"You you were just lucky! Now I'll show you why nobles rule over commoners." Guiche then used up more of his magical power to summon over 15 Valkryies to the crowd this was overkill. "Attack!"

The valkryies then began attacking the courier this time they were all armed with swords, spears, maces, hammers and axes. Although the courier's armor could take to being hit by them he wasn't gonna take that chance.

(Machine gun sound)

The sight before the crowd was unbelievable. The commoner they expected to have killed for their entertainment was destroying all the valkryies using a powerful musket which didn't need to reload. The courier's own VATS logic had somehow immensely improved as he aimed for the legs of all the valkryies, shooting them in the head didn't guarantee an instant kill but shooting them in the legs made them fall over. The crowd(louise and siesta included) who couldn't believe that a commoner could defeat a noble rationalized what happened as a noble with strange 'magic' beating Guiche.

Desperate Guiche used his most powerful spell. "Bronze Adonis!" said Guiche as all the valkryies suddenly combined to become a giant valkryie this spell used up all of Guiche's magical power.

The sight before the courier was quite a surprise even in the wasteland he never saw something that big. The Adonis tried to smash its arm right onto the courier, but the courier had other ideas. The courier took out a frag grenade with VATS accuracy he threw the frag grenade right into its empty helmet face and exploded!

"Please! Please don't kill me!" said Guiche who was weeping, sweating and wetting his pants already. "You lose." the courier then pulled the trigger right about the same time Louise was running and saying "NOOOOO!"

To be continued...

Courier's Arsenal

Name:Kessler

Gender:Male

Age:19

Items

Book:Tales of a Junktown Jerk Vendor, Nikola Tesla and You, Duck and Cover!, Guns and Bullets, Tumblers Today, D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine, Grognak the Barbarian, Dean's Electronics, Big Book of Science, Chinese Army:Special Ops Training Manual, Lying, Congressional Style, Wasteland Survival Guide, Pugilism Illustrated.

Gadgets:Binoculars, Pipboy, Rebreather, Codac R9000, NCR emergency radio, Stealth Boy, Weapon repair kit.

Magazines:Boxing Times, Fixin' Things, Future Weapons Today, Lad's life, ¡La Fantoma!, Locksmith's Reader, Meeting People, Milsurp Review, Patriot's Cookbook, Programmer's Digest, Salesman Weekly, Taeles of Chivalrie, Today's Physician, True Police Stories.

Armor&Clothing:Stealth suit Mk II, Desert Ranger combat armor, Brotherhood T-45d power armor, Brotherhood T-51b power armor, Remnants power armor.

Weapons:

Pistols:.357 magnum revolver, Lucky, .44 magnum revolver, .45 Auto pistol, A Light Shining in Darkness, 5.56mm pistol, That Gun, 9mm pistol, Maria, Weathered 10mm pistol, 12.7mm pistol, Li'l Devil', Hunting revolver, Ranger Sequoia, Police pistol', Silenced .22 pistol'.

Rifles:Anti-material rifle, Assault Carbine, Automatic rifle, Battle rifle, This Machine, BB gun, Abilene Kid LE BB gun, Brush gun, Medicine Stick, Cowboy repeater, La Longue Carabine, Hunting rifle, Paciencia, Light machine gun, Bozar, Marksman carbine, All-American, Service rifle, Survivalist's rifle, Sniper rifle, Christine's COS silencer rifle, Gobi Campaign scout rifle, Trail carbine, Varmint rifle, Ratslayer.

SMGs:.45 Auto SMG, Vance's 9mm SMG, 10mm SMG, Sleepytyme, 12.7mm SMG, H&H Tools nail gun, Silenced .22 SMG.

Shotguns:Sturdy caravan shotgun, Hunting shotgun, Dinner Bell, :Lever-action shotgun, Riot shotgun, Big Boomer.

Energy Pistols:Flare gun, Laser pistol, Compliance Regulator, Plasma Defender, Plasma pistol, Pulse gun, Recharger pistol, MF Hyperbreeder Alpha.

Energy Rifles:Gauss rifle, YCS/186, Holorifle, LAER, Laser RCW, Van Graff Laser rifle, AER14 prototype, Multiplas rifle, Van Graff plasma rifle, Q-35 matter modulator, Recharger rifle, Tri-beam laser rifle.

Energy Heavy Weapons:Arc welder, Flamer, Gatling laser, Heavy incinerator, Incinerator, Plasma caster, The Smitty Special, Tesla cannon.

Explosive Projectiles:25mm grenade, Grenade machinegun, Mercy, Grenade launcher, Grenade rifle.

Explosive Thrown:Dynamite, Fire bomb, Flash bang, Frag grenade, Incendiary grenade, Plasma grenade, Pulse grenade.

Explosive Placed:Bottlecap mine, Frag mine.

Melee Bladed:Bowie knife, Blood-Nap, Blade of the West, Chainsaw, Cleaver, Chopper, Combat knife, Chance's knife, Cosmic knife clean, Cosmic knife superheated, fire axe, Knock-Knock, Hatchet, Katana, Knife spear clean, Broad machete, Liberator, Machete gladius, Proton axe, Protonic inversal axe, ripper, Gehenna, Straight razor, Figaro, Switchblade, Thermic lance.

Melee Blunt:Nephi's Gold Driver, Baseball bat, Cattle prod, Dress cane, lead pipe. The humble Cudgel, Nail board, Old Glory, Pool cue, Police baton, Rebar club, Nuka Breaker, Rolling pin, Shovel, Super sledge, Oh, Baby!, Tire iron, War club, X-2 antenna.

Thrown:Proton throwing axe, Protonic inversal throwing axe, Throwing hatchet, Throwing spear, Tomahawk.

Unarmed:Ballistic fist, Two-Step goodbye, Bear trap fist, Bladed gauntlet, Cram Opener, Boxing gloves, Golden Gloves, Boxing tape, Brass knuckles, Displacer glove, Pushy, Dog tag fist, Recompense of the Fallen, Fist of Rawr, Industrial hand, Mantis gauntlet, Embrace of the Mantis King!, Power fist, Saturnite fist, Saturnite fist superheated, Greased Lightning, Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist, Scientist glove, Corrosive glove, Sterilizer glove, DR, klein's glove, Dr. Mobius' glove, Spiked knuckles, Love and Hate', Yao guai gauntlet, She's Embrace, Zap glove, Paladin Toaster.

Ammunition:.22LR round, .308 round, .357 magnum round, .44 magnum round, .45 auto, .45-70 Gov't, .50MG, 5mm round, 5.56mm round, 9mm round, 10mm round, 12.7mm round, 12 gauge shotgun shell, 20 gauge shotgun shell, 25mm grenade, 40mm grenade, Electron charge pack, Energy cell, Flamer fuel, Microfusion cell, Microfusion breeder, BB's, Nails, Camera film.

Miscellaneous items:$5 NCR, $20 NCR, $100NCR, 10 Ball, 13 Ball, 2 Ball, 5 Ball, 8 Ball, Abraxo cleaner, Ashtray, Bark scorpion poison gland, Baseball glove, Baseball, Basketball, Bent tin can, Bonesaw, Bottlecaps, Bobby pins, Box of detergent, Brahmin skull, Camera, Cazador poison gland, Case box, .308, Case box, .357 magnum, Case box, .44 magnum, Case box, .45-70 Gov't, Case box, .50 MG, Case box, 10mm, Case box, 12.7mm, Case box, 5.56mm, Case box, 5mm, Case box, 9mm, Case, .308, Case, .357 magnum, Case, .44 magnum, Case, .45-70 Gov't, Case, .50 MG, Case, 10mm, Case, 12.7mm, Case, 5.56mm, Case, 5mm, Case, 9mm, Cazador poison gland, Centaur blood, Chessboard, Cofee mug, Coffee pot, Conductor, Coyote hide, Cup, Dinky the T-Rex souvenir, Drained electron charge pack, Drained flamer fuel tank, Drained microfusion cell, Drained small energy cell, Duct tape, Fission battery, Hammer, Paint gun, Pencil, Pilot light, Toy car, Turpentine, Vault 13 canteen, Wonderglue(a lot more)

Consumables:

Food:Ant egg, Ant meat, Barrel cactus fruit, Banana yucca fruit, Bighorner meat, Bighorner steak, BlamCo Mac & Cheese, Bloatfly meat, Brahmin meat, Brahmin steak, Broc flower, Caravan lunch, Cave fungus, Cazador egg, Coyote meat, Coyote steak, Cram, Crispy squirrel bits, Crunchy mutfruit, Dandy Boy Apples, Bubblegum, Buffalo gourd seed, Desert Salad, Dog meat, Dog steak, Fire ant egg, Fire ant meat, Gecko meat, Gecko kebab, Gecko meat, gecko steak, Giant rat meat, Grilled mantis, Gum drops, Iguana bits, Mole rat meat, Nevada agave fruit, Mutfruit, Noodles.

Drink:Absinthe, Atomic cocktail, Beer, Blood pack, Dirty water, Moonshine, Nuka-Cola, Purified water, Scotch, Sunset Sarsaparilla, Vodka, Whiskey, Wine.

Chems:Buffout, Cateye, Doctor's bag, Fixer, Hydra, Jet, Med-X, Medical supplies, Mentats, Psycho, Rad-X, RadAway, Rebound, Rocket, Slasher, Steady, Stimpak, Super stimpak, Turbo, Ultrajet.


End file.
